Schoolfront
by Immatotalalaskan
Summary: Armed men attack Dick and Artemis' school. The men are demanding for Richard Grayson and a few of the richest kids of Gotham Academy to come with them or all of their classmates will be killed. Rated T for violence and possible foul language.


**(A/N) ****Okay, so I know I haven't updated my other stories 'A Promise Made' and 'A Promise Kept'. Well I've no clue what to do with those at the moment. I am working on Chapter 2 of 'A Promise Kept', but I believe I will leave the other as just a one-shot.**

**Anyway, I hope to update this new story sooner but I only get to write and update every two weekends, which absolutely sucks but will hopefully be fixed soon. **

**Hopefully this won't be suck too bad. The title might be kinda lame and most likely the chapter titles will be as well...**

**Enjoy!**

Artemis Crock was only half listening to her AP World Studies teacher's boring lecture on the Nazi Revolution. Instead, she was looking around the room at her classmates, trying to remember every all of their names as she went through them. Most were looking as bored as she felt, doodling or staring blankly at a wall or window. Several had actually fallen asleep. Only a few actually seemed to be paying the any attention. One of those few, she realized, was Richard Grayson, of course.

Speaking of Grayson, she really didn't know what to think about the kid. On her first day he had just randomly come up to her and took a picture of them saying something like, '_We'll laugh about this someday'_. She still had no freaking clue what the hell he had been talking about. And then nearly every time they pass in the hallway -or are anywhere near each other for that matter he smiles at her in this weird secretive way, like he knows something that she doesn't know anything about but is a part of.

And then there is just the weirdness of his attitude to people. From what she had seen and heard, he was quiet at times and talkative and joking around at others. Not to mention how extraordinarily nice he was (minus the rather creepy moments she would experience from him) despite him being the ward of billionaire Bruce Wayne. THE Bruce Wayne, the owner of Wayne Enterprises, and practically the richest man in all of Gotham City. Yet somehow, for some reason he didn't act like a bratty little rich kid like so many of the other students at the school. He didn't hang out with the poplars or have a new girl hanging off his arm every week like most of the other boys.

Of course, she had heard that he had once been in a circus or something until his parents had fallen during their performance, or was it that they were murdered? Something like that. So was that the reason for him not showing off his wealth and the fact that he was the heir to Wayne freaking Enterprises? Of course, she wouldn't be going up to him and asking about it any time soon..

The blonde haired girl snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the slap of the teachers palm against a sleeping student's desk as she attempted to get his attention. Artemis looked to the front of the classroom until the glaring teacher started her monologue again, then she turned her head to look again at Richard who was seated in the row to her left, back two desks from her own spot three seats in front of the back seat on the right side of the classroom.

She froze when he suddenly turned his attention from the teacher to meet her stare with a small smirking smile. She blushed and was about to turn away when she saw him tense up suddenly, the smile sliding off his face. Artemis looked at him questioningly, but surprisingly, he completely ignored her and shifted his gaze to the door looking as though he was about to jump from his seat at any second. The secret heroine raised an eyebrow at the younger boy's odd behavior and was tempted to ask what was wrong when she heard it.

The sound of heavy footsteps was the first thing she heard, she determined they belonged to at least two to three people. The distinctive '_chichink' _sound of a rifle being cocked and loaded was heard next. Her blood ran cold as she realized it had come from just outside the classroom door, and the footsteps had stopped. It could only mean one thing. She glanced quickly at Richard who appeared to have heard exactly what she heard and had come to the same conclusion as her.

Then the door was kicked open and the sound of gunfire sounded loud in her ears .

All hell broke loose.

**So, yes, it is short. I would have made it longer but I don't know where I am going from here. **

**I know that all of the other things I have written are rather short but I am really going to try to make this one relatively long.**

**I hoped you liked it. Please rate, review, and favorite.**


End file.
